Cendrillon
by frigginchicken
Summary: My interpretation of Signal-P's gothic, fairytale-inspired song sung by Hatsune Miku and VOCALOID KAITO.


A/N: My first Vocaloid fanfic. This is also my first one-shot fanfic. I'm hoping to write more. I accept song requests (send me the link if you have any ideas). This is my interpretation and may not be entirely accurate. The translation is from RENA (.com/ ). Forgive me if the verses are not in order and I took out some lines. I won't do it ever again, promise. I only did it in this story since this is my first time to try to write a story in this format and I wanted to experiment.

Enjoy and please review. :D

~O~

She walks into the unfamiliar ballroom with an unease that had nothing to do with the glass slippers she was wearing. She felt everyone gazing at her behind their masks as if they knew that she did not belong. The inaudible whispers and the mocking laughter…the eyes behind the masks that seemed to judge her with every step she took– she couldn't do it.

_**The clock ticked away with a magic ring**_

_**Fingers calling to me to escape down the stairs**_

_**Three steps at a single time to hide the dark truth**_

As she turned back to run for the stairs she heard a familiar voice in her head – the same voice that had spoken to her in the carriage.

"A night of happiness and pleasure…the night you've always wanted. A night to experience the joys of being loved…of being entranced by all who saw you…no longer ignored. I took you're rags and gave you what you've desired…but of course nothing comes without a price. When the clock strikes twelve…"

"_**Find a stranger with a masked face**_

_**A person who whispers softly to you.**_

_**Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade, cause him sadness and ruin."**_

"When the clock strikes twelve…" it repeated.

The coldness of the knife that was under her beautiful dress felt keener as she heard the words but the whispers became more pleasant and the stares more appreciative.

"…Who's that?"

"…I've never seen her before…"

"…Lovely…"

"…I wonder where she got her dress…definitely tailored…"

_**Orphans gather inside the castle**_

_**Each of their faces with a fake smile**_

_**The wings of an angel don't hold the answers, they will not help you to know the truth**_

Yes, she had been given a night – just one night – to live out her wildest dreams. She cannot waste it. She walked gracefully into the ballroom, her held high. She was going to enjoy this night even it killed her…or maybe even it meant killing somebody else.

Somebody immediately asked for her to dance as she came in. She bowed in acceptance. Before, she had only danced on the streets in her rags whilst she dreamt of a better future but now, she was living her dream and every step she took was with certainty and fulfillment. No more people spitting at her fame now that everyone here was hiding theirs. Everything was perfect.

Then the whole room seemed to come to a halt. Everyone in the ballroom turned their gaze to the young man entering from the staircase. His masked eyes searched the ballroom and eventually locked on to hers. She had stopped too and her body was pulling itself towards him until they both met at the middle of the dance floor.

_**I just wish that time would stand still**_

_**I want to savor this moment for all time**_

_**I want to be able to store it away, the sound of your beautiful beating heart**_

They danced the night away, her body moving perfectly with his. She had never felt such an intense feeling as her heart pounded in her chest and he had never met anyone as graceful and alluring. Their steps lead them further away from the ballroom and they were eventually dancing under the moonlight. She sees the clock tower and her elation suddenly turns into dread.

_**I see that you're trembling as you wish to return home**_

_**You take a glance at the clock tower**_

"When the clock strikes twelve…"

Only then did she realize the consequences of her deal. She was too kill the man that was now holding her gently in her arms, who had whispered such wonderful words of sweet nothings in her ear. Could she bring herself to do such a thing? Tears fell down her eyes at the thought of such a thing. He tried to soothe her but that only made her feel more terrible.

_**I tried to remedy her falling tears**_

_**All the electrifying impulses flowing through my nerves were too much**_

She gazed into his eyes in desperation and he looked quizzically at her tear-stained face. The clock started to ring – each ring counting down to his death. At the twelfth ring, she wrapped him tightly in her arms.

_**I never want the bell to ring,**_

_**I let out a cry and said goodbye,**_

_**With my knife in hand I stabbed you violently,**_

_**Even though it was a dilemma**_

_**The princess who wears a perfume that had the scent of deadly gunpowder**_

_**My mask of ice with a flaming gaze that broke, it was too much to handle**_

She thrust the knife into his back. The blood trickled down her arms. His eyes were wide in astonishment as he slowly knelt down in pain. She was still holding on to him tightly, afraid to let go of him. As they knelt together, he looked at her for a moment to see how scared she was with tears flowing down her eyes.

_**A quick glance into your eyes, it sparks a flame that could warm two lonely souls**_

_**There is just no satisfaction in playing the only one who is not**_

_**Able to stop your flooded eyes from flowing for now and forever**_

He embraced her gently and whispered the same sweet nothings in her ear until his last breath. Finally, he couldn't hold on and his body fell limp and lifeless. It took her a while to let go too. Her sleeves were covered with blood when she did and the knife remained plunged in his back. She gasped in horror to see what she had down and fled the castle grounds out back to the entrance staircase.

_**The glass slipper, that was left behind, slowly melts into a red flame's ashes**_

The girl who killed the prince was never found but a glass slipper was recovered near the stair case. Other days, people would see a crazy, young woman in rags dancing dreamily in front of the castle as if in a trance, reliving the night when she was somebody not to be ignored like a common beggar on the streets but instead, admired by so many…even by a foolish prince.

_**This sensation fills me with joy, this wonderful warm and wet feeling**_

_**And my whole body is immobilized**_

_**It makes me feel like I'm in a fairytale**_


End file.
